


Early Sparkle

by JantoJones



Series: Brief Briefings [68]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

Napoleon shivered as he looked out across the vast snow covered landscape. Illya was infiltrating a remote THRUSH outpost in an effort to retrieve the plans for a new long range weapon. Solo was supposed to have gone in with him but upon seeing the layout of the place it was decided that one of them would be more successful. Using his patented 'I'm the senior agent' routine, Napoleon had sent his Illya. He reasoned that, because he was slightly built, Illya would be able to get through tight spaces more easily. This, of course, had meant Napoleon was left waiting in the cold car.

The snow had started falling about forty-five minutes after Illya had gone, but not enough had come down to completely cover everything. It brought to mind something Napoleon's grandmother had once said following a snow. She had described the scene then as looking as though a white lacey veil had been laid across the land.

When the sky cleared, the almost-full moon caused the snow to sparkle as if silver glitter had been liberally sprinkled as far as he could see. There was something magical about it all and it gave Napoleon a vaguely Christmassy feel. Even though Thanksgiving had not yet been, he was already imaging the fun and games of the annual U.N.C.L.E. party. Solo was so captivated by it that he inadvertently allowed his guard to drop and was entirely unprepared for the passenger door being opened.

Luckily, as he belatedly reached for his gun, he realised that it was only Illya. That made him feel a little better about being caught out because his partner moved like a cat and could sneak up on anyone.

"Did you get it?" he asked as Illya climbed in.

"Yes," the Russian replied. "It was disgustingly easy. You seemed to be lost in your thoughts, my friend."

Napoleon shrugged. "I was just enjoying the view."

"It is very beautiful," Illya agreed. "It almost makes me feel homesick."

"It makes me feel ready for Christmas," Napoleon told him. "It's only seven weeks away."

Illya somehow managed to smile and frown at the same time. He had a feeling that Napoleon was once again going to throw himself fully in to the season.


End file.
